lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Frases Comuns/E-L
"É um salto de fé" (It's leap of faith) * Helen para Locke * Locke para Jack * Eloise para Jack "Encontre seu caminho" (Find your way) * "Talvez ele queira que você faça seu próprio caminho." - Sabrina para Shannon * "Eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo a encontrar o seu caminho novamente." - Boone para Locke durante o delírio * "Você encontrará seu caminho, John. Você sempre encontra." - Ben para Locke antes de girar a roda congelada "Entre nós, mas não um de nós" (Amongst us but not one of us) * "Ele anda entre nós, mas não é um de nós." - Isabel lendo a tatuagem de Jack. * "Ele se parece um de nós. Ele fala como nós. Ele anda entre nós, no entanto, não é um de nós." - Mysteries of the Universe "Este é o espírito" (That's the spirit) * Ben para Jack * Kelvin para Desmond * Juliet para Sayid * Ben para Jack "Eu não vim aqui para isso" (I didn't sign up for this) * "E, então, minha 3ª esposa disse, entenda, ela disse: "Eu não vim aqui para isso." Agora, me diga você, que diabos isso quer dizer?" - Arzt para Hurley. * "Não foi para isso que eu vim aqui!" - Roger para Horace sobre confrontos com os nativos. * Hurley: "Não, não, não foi para isso que eu vim". Locke: "Para que você veio, Hugo?" - Em relação a manter Charlotte como refém. * "Não foi para isso que eu vim aqui." - Miles, depois de descobrir os corpos de Danielle e Karl enterrados na floresta. "Eu não vou a lugar algum com você" (I'm not going anywhere with you) * Walt para seu pai, Michael * Hurley para seu pai, David Reyes * Locke para Mikhail em relação a Ben ir com ele * "Ninguém vai com você a lugar algum, John. Porque eles não são loucos." - Jack para Locke sobre se juntar ao grupo de Locke. * "Eu não vou a lugar algum com aquele homem." - Rose para Bernard sobre se juntar ao grupo de Locke. * "Ele não vai a lugar algum com você, seu louco filho da mãe." - Sawyer para Locke, em relação a Hurley * "Por que eu iria a algum lugar com você?" - Hurley para Sayid no Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa * Hurley para Locke "Existe uma linha" (There's a line) * "Existe uma linha, filho. Você sabe que é lá. E fingir que não -- isso seria um engano." (Christian Shephard para Jack no episódio The Hunting Party). * "Aqui mesmo existe uma linha. Se você cruzar a linha, nós partiremos de um mal-entendido para alguma outra coisa." (Tom para Jack no episódio The Hunting Party). "Fique longe" (Stay away) * "Fique longe de mim. E do meu filho." - Michael para Jin * "Fique longe da minha irmã." - Boone para Sayid * "Fique longe do meu filho. E de mim." - Michael para Locke * "Fique longe de mim." - Michael para Eko * "Fique longe de nós." - Claire para Danielle, referindo-se a si mesma e a Aaron * "Isso é para a sua nova vida... longe da minha filha." - Charles Widmore para Desmond * "E, então, eles levaram Jack, Kate e Sawyer para algum lugar e me mandaram de volta para avisar a todos que fiquem longe." - Hurley, referindo-se aos Outros, falando para si mesmo no túmulo de Libby * "Outros, se estiverem ouvindo, queria que soubessem que pegamos vocês, bastardos. E, a menos que o restante de vocês queira explodir, é melhor ficarem longe da nossa praia" - Hurley utilizando um walkie-talkie dos Outros * "Fique longe do telefone." - Locke para Jack * "Fique longe de Hugo. O que quer que você o tenha convencido a fazer, alguma coisa me diz que não é para o bem dele. Fique longe do meu filho." - David Reyes para Jack "Levante(-se)" (Lift it up) * "Você tem que levantar!" - Desmond para Jack . * "Sursum corda" ("Levantem seus corações" em latim) - no Mapa . * "Levante seus olhos e olhe para o norte" - 13:14 do Gênesis escrito no Cajado de Eko . "Limpar a sujeira" (Clean up the mess) * "Você precisa limpar sua própria sujeira, John." - Boone para Locke durante o delírio * "É sua a sujeira, John, por que nós deveríamos limpar?" - Ben para Locke, sobre matar Anthony Cooper * "Eu preciso que você me ajude a limpar a sujeira que fiz." - Ben para Mikhail * "Não, essa sujeira é minha. Eu a limparei." - Locke para Sawyer, sobre Ben * "Johnson, limpe essa sujeira." - Capitão Gault para Michael